


"That'll be sir to you"

by Larryslittlebigthings



Series: Daddy Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball Gag, Dom Louis, M/M, Musician Louis, Pet Harry, Sub Harry, Vibrator, Virgin Harry, conductor harry, gagged harry, sir louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryslittlebigthings/pseuds/Larryslittlebigthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new conductor for the South East of England orchestra. All is going well until Louis Tomlinson begins showing up late for rehearsals, wearing the wrong uniform and giving Harry an evil smirk every time they eye contact. So Harry confronts him. </p><p>Rough sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That'll be sir to you"

Harry Styles is the new conductor for the South East of England orchestra. All is going well until Louis Tomlinson begins showing up late for rehearsals, wearing the wrong uniform and giving Harry an evil smirk every time they make eye contact. So Harry confronts him. 

"Um, L-Louis, er, can I have a word?"

"About?"

"Er well your behaviour,"

In two long strides, Louis had Harry pinned up against the wall, smirking down at him.

"Louis!" Harry managed to squeak out.

"And what seems to be the issue about my behaviour?"

"Well, well you're late and um you don't wear the right uniform." Harry really needed to pull it together, he was supposed to be in charge here!

"Well maybe I have a valid reason for it."

"W-what is it?"

"Maybe I wanted to get your attention." Louis smirked down at Harry who was still pinned up against the wall.

"Er, I, well Louis-"

"That'll be sir to you." 

"What, Louis l-let me-"

"Sir!" Louis said harshly.

Harry squeaked. 

Louis dropped Harry down so he could now stand again then quickly made his way to the door to lock it before making his way straight back to Harry.

He gripped Harry's jaw and placed a kiss to his chapped lips, he forced Harry's mouth open and began swiping his tounge over every inch of his mouth. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself and he let out a moan. 

Louis smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

Harry blushed.

"Y'know the reason I was always late, always being rude was just to get your attention, you don't realise how long I've been lusting after that cute little bottom of yours." 

Louis snaked an arm around Harry and reached down to squeeze his butt. He let out a yelp and jumped forward only to be caught by Louis who now had his arms tightly fastened around his torso meaning there was no way Harry could escape - not that he would anyway, he was secretly enjoying being tossed about like this.

"Harry are you gonna be a good boy for me?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good boy! Now would you like to have some fun?" He winked.

Harry face flushed, "Yes sir!"

"What a good boy! I think you deserve a reward! Get undressed and down on your hands and knees."

As quickly as Harry's fumbling hands would manage, he got undressed and down on the floor.

"I wish you could see yourself Harry, my boy looks so pretty!"

Harry practically glowed from being called 'my boy' - he had gone from being too scared to talk to Louis to wanting to please him in anyway possible in less than 10 minutes, what was happening to him?

"Pet, your ass is so beautiful!"

Harry glowed, he even had a new nickname!

"Thank you sir!"

"And look at how full your balls are! When was the last time you came pet?"

"Last week sir,"

"And how did you come?" 

Harry blushed, "I used my hand sir,"

"Hmm, well you'll certainly be coming today, but from now on, you are not to come without my permission got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy!" Then he began pinching and squeezing each part of Harry, caressing his balls, lightly smacking his ass. Then he stood up and reached into his bag.

"I knew I'd need this at some point!" Harry looked up, it was a bottle of lube. Oh God, Harry thought. 

Louis uncapped the lid and began coating his fingers. He then started to probe Harry's ass.

Harry let out a porn star moan 

"Ugh! More sir! Sir!"

Louis smirked - what a virgin!

He pushed one finger in without warning.

"Ugh, ah ah ah! Sir! Mm! More!" Harry's incoherent mumbles tumbled out of his mouth, the pleasure that he felt was surging through his body, it was like nothing he had ever felt!

Then Louis pulled his finger and the nosies stopped.

"Pet I understand you're enjoying yourself but if these nosie don't stop I'll have to gag you!"

Harry whimpered "Okay sir!"

"Good boy,"

Then Louis did something Harry never imagined he would, he reached out for Harry's conducting stick and began to lube it up.

"Sir-"

"Shhh pet keep looking forward-"

"But-"

"Well it looks like I'll have to fetch the gag won't I?"

Louis reached over to his bag once more, how many sex items did he keep in there, Harry wondered.

Once the gag was tightly fastened, Louis cooed at Harry, "Don't you look pretty pet! All gagged up and looking so innocent!"

Harry shivered, happy that he could make his sir happy.

Then Louis once again disappeared behind Harry's back. 

Harry could feel his stick slide into his ass and he began groaning behind his gag. The pleasure was overwhelming. His whines began to get louder.

"That's it, good boy! Doesn't it feel good pet?"

Harry nodded and wiggles his ass around a little more. 

Then Louis pulled the stick out and picked up something a little thicker, a flute. 

It was Tomas' flute and Louis despised him so he decided he would use his.

"Now pet I'm going to put something a little thicker into you," Harry nodded his head eagerly. "And it will be very uncomfortable but I know you can do this for me pet okay?"

Harry nodded again, he would do anything for his sir.

"Good boy!"

As Louis begin to lube the flute up, he could feel all the buttons and knew it would be very uncomfortable, it made Louis' even bigger. He loved seeing Harry uncomfortable.

He had to force the flute into Harry's ass, the buttons making it difficult to to go in but Louis managed. Harry squealed not sure on what was in his ass, then it hit his prostate. 

Harry began moaning, it felt so good, he didn't even care what it was, he just loved the feeling. His dick was harder than it had ever been before and Harry swore his balls were actually turning blue but he didn't say anything, not wanting to make his sir annoyed with him. He barely even shivered when he felt a drop of precise slide down his hard dick.

Louis loved the fact that he could turn Harry into a moaning mess, the flute wasn't even half way in yet but Louis decided it was enough, Harry was already a squrming mess.

Then Louis had a good idea, one that would give Harry a bit of pain.

"On your feet!" Louis ordered.

Harry struggled to get up, the flute hitting his prostate constantly. Once he was up though, he couldn't straighten his legs, the flute was digging into him too much.

"C,min, stand up straight!" He ordered again.

Harry whimpered but did as he was told. 

"Good boy!" Louis leaned forward to stroke down Harry's face and across his torso.

"Now squat!" Harry looked at Louis in a confused manor.

"Spread your legs a little, and squat!"

Harry was confused but did as he was told until the flute hit the floor and Harry realised what Louis was telling him to do. The more Harry squated down the further the flute would get pushed into Harry's ass! Harry's eyes grew wide and Louis smirked.

"Keep going!"

Harry carried on down until he felt he no longer could anymore. There was still at least 9 inches of the flute to go but Louis decided it was enough, especially for the first day.

"Full?"

Harry nodded.

"Good boy I think it's time for you to come now. Hands and knees pet."

Louis was proud of his pet, he had followed his every order perfectly! What better reward than a prostate milking Louis thought.

He reached down for the base of the flute then began to wiggle it around until he heard Harry moan. It hit his prostate.

Louis began hitting at Harry's prostate with all his power, jabbing at the swollen gland. 

Harry was in paradise, moaning and groaning around the gag.

He could feel salvia sliding out of his mouth around his gag, he didn't even try to stop it - he felt like a slut and he loved it.

"You're my good boy aren't you pet?"

Harry groaned.

"C'mon, come for me pet!"

Harry groaned again. However, he didn't feel like he was coming, he could feel his cum seeping out of him but he wasn't getting an orgasm! 

He started shivering, he wasn't sure what was happening, all he could feel was the constant beating of the flute against his prostate and the leaking of his cum from his dick.

Once the last drop was out of him, Louis pulled out the flute and left it on the floor before walking in front and ungagging him. A trail of spit ran down his chin. Louis lent down and gave him a kiss.

"What a good pet! Coming like that and not even complaining! My good boy.

Then he once again reached into his bag and pulled out a butt plug.

"You are to keep this inside you until you next see me and I will sort you out then okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy! Now get yourself cleaned up and I shall see you soon. And remember, no coming!"

Then Louis picked up his belongings, unlocked the door and left to go home leaving Harry still on his hands and knees wondering what just happened. 

Harry picked up the plug and quickly slipped it into his ass while his ass was still lubed up. Harry smiled, he felt owned but he loved it.

The one part that Louis forgot to tell Harry was that the plug vibratored, controlled by a remote control that Louis had tucked safely in his jacket pocket.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write a second chapter to this?


End file.
